


Stake Me Out Tonight

by sweetestsorrows (katschako)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Auror Draco Malfoy, Big Dick Draco, Co-workers, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter is a Cockblock, Inappropriate Use of Malfoy Signet Ring, Ministry of Magic Employee Hermione Granger, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Not Epilogue Compliant, Oblivious Hermione Granger, POV Hermione Granger, Past Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Size Difference, Stakeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katschako/pseuds/sweetestsorrows
Summary: As she does in every aspect of her life, Hermione excels at compartmentalising and keeping her feelings for a certain blond man under control. At least, that's what she likes to think. They've managed to forge a friendship despite their past, and Hermione refuses to risk the bond they share in the event he doesn't reciprocate her interest. Then Harry comes along and entirely ruins her well-constructed plan with the case of a lifetime that requires their combined minds and expertise. The situation becomes even more dire when she and Draco are assigned to a stakeout and are forced to share a room. But, at least there's two beds, right?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 21
Kudos: 354





	Stake Me Out Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Have I mentioned how much I love [Sunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/besmirchedmaiden/pseuds/besmirchedmaiden)? She keeps me supplied with amazing prompts, listens to all my ranting and brainstorming, and beta reads almost all of my fics, this one included. I don't know what I did to deserve her. 🥺

Hermione emerged from the tiny bathroom, wrapped only in a towel. She hoped to make a quick trip to her bag while her partner was otherwise occupied surveilling the dilapidated building that sat directly across from their room. Instead, she found Draco had made himself quite comfortable on her bed, in her absence. 

"Oh, for the love of– _Malfoy_ , _watch the television from your own bed."_

Draco didn't even bother to look at her.

"I already told you, the view of it is better from _yours._ Do you honestly want me to get a kink in my neck just from watching the telly?"

"If you weren't so obsessed with it, maybe you wouldn't have that problem. At least switch me beds."

"Not a chance, Granger. I need the bed closest to the window, in case there's any activity overnight."

With a growl of frustration, Hermione stomped over to her belongings to pull out fresh knickers. She could have sworn she brought a pair with her before her shower, but when she emerged from the bath, there were none there. In her annoyance at her own forgetfulness, she missed the way Draco's eyes stealthily tracked her movement across the room.

"Shouldn't you be watching the building anyway?"

"No, I've set wards so if there is movement, I'll be alerted."

"Well, I'll be needing my bed soon, so move back to yours."

"Don't be like that. The bed's big enough for us to share!"

It wasn't. Unfortunately, the most recent development in their case led Hermione and Draco to a rather seedy part of London, which meant the department booked them a cramped room in a rundown hotel. Hermione supposed she should be happy that there were at least two beds.

However, Draco seemed to think that his bed was for sleeping, and hers was for lounging, which meant that in the end, Hermione was left to accommodate him.

If it were Harry, or George, or even _Ron_ it wouldn't have been as big of a deal. Many thought that she and Ron would date, after the war, but they always worked better as friends. After knowing them for most of her life, those boys were practically like brothers to her. She would have no qualms laying next to them on a mattress while they explored the fascinating world of Muggle television.

Sharing the tiny accommodations would have still been uncomfortable regardless, considering how she and Ron fought so often, but at least she wouldn't constantly have felt like she was walking on eggshells.

However, the fact of the matter was that none of those guys was her partner. They weren't even viable choices. Harry now ran the Auror Department and rarely went out into the field on cases. Ron dropped out of the programme before finishing it. He joined George in running the joke shop, which continued to flourish.

Still, couldn't she at least haven't gotten Dean or Seamus assigned to her? Not only were they very much gay and in love, but she also didn't have a crush on either of them. It was embarrassing to find herself in her mid-twenties and still be fawning over a boy. That the object of her affections was also her childhood bully and someone entirely out of her league only deepened Hermione's shame.

She had moved past the strife that boiled between them during the Hogwarts years. Draco was a different person now. After serving house arrest and probation, he applied to be an Auror. With a letter of recommendation from Kingsley, his mandated mentor during his probation, Draco was accepted into the programme.

Shortly after he joined the department, Draco sought Harry out to apologise for the transgressions of his youth. The two of them were paired as partners and soon formed a friendship. The other Aurors followed suit in accepting Draco into the fold. When he first became an Auror, Hermione only saw Draco sporadically. Sometimes she would catch him in the Ministry lift, or he would crash her lunch with Harry to discuss a case. Now and then he would pop by Grimmauld place while she was visiting Harry.

They didn't become friends though until after he confessed his regret for his actions and sought her forgiveness. By that point, he had been in the department for nearly a year. He admitted that while the other apologies he made were difficult, hers was by far much more challenging. Initially, she thought it was because of her blood status, but he was quick to correct that misunderstanding.

Instead, the reason Draco struggled so immensely with seeking her out was that he felt that she was the person he wronged the most. He told her that through intensive self-reflection, brought about through sessions with a Mind Healer and the mentorship turned friendship with Kingsley, Draco began to overcome the prejudices that were ingrained into him from such a young age. Hermione pardoned him with more ease than she anticipated.

If he could prove himself to so many people that she trusted and respected, Hermione saw no reason to hold onto old grudges.

At some point after that, per Harry's insistence, she began attending the weekly meetups that the Aurors held on Fridays. That was when the near-obsession she developed for Draco began.

It started innocently enough. The first night she attended, the only seat left was one next to Draco. She slid into the booth beside him, thinking that no one else wanted to claim it. Draco took up so much space, with his large frame and long limbs. As his arm hung across the bench behind her, it was difficult not to blush at the closeness. The addicting scent of his expensive cologne rolled off him in waves made her want to bury her face in his robes.

Hermione listened more than she contributed to the conversation that night, and she was pleasantly surprised to find that he was witty and intelligent. The playful jabs he tossed at his colleagues made her laugh every time. When he turned and smirked at her at a joke that only she understood, Hermione felt her pulse quicken.

After that night, she always sat next to him. Everyone in the group had an 'assigned' spot, and by chance, the one next to him happened to be available. Then the group decided on a different pub, one owned by Hannah Abbott. Hermione was confident that with the switch, the seating arrangement would be in flux.

However, when she appeared at the new pub, her favourite drink sat in front of the empty seat beside Draco. Then, he started walking her to the Apparition point. Once again, she thought it must be a coincidence. As far as she could tell, the rest of the group was either already paired up, or always found a partner for the night.

Draco was just the proper gentleman his mother raised him to be after it became clear that Harry and Theo would be leaving together _every_ week. Even when witches flirted with him at the bar, or sent drinks for Draco to their table, he never took anyone home. Sure, Draco smiled at the women and thanked them for their attention. Yet, at the end of every Friday, he would stand, pull out her chair and hold up her coat, and offer Hermione his arm.

She wondered whether he felt responsible, or obligated to her in some way. Maybe he still felt haunted by his past tormenting of her. Perhaps it was an atonement, for the time he failed to protect her. 

Hermione tried to bring it up to Harry, who waved off her concerns. Apparently, it was just Draco being Draco. According to Harry, he had odd, old-fashioned values that made him behave strangely. She didn't dare bring it up with Draco himself. It would only make it awkward. 

Outside of the random run-ins and the weekly pub nights, she didn't see him often. Now and then he would pop into her office in the Department of Magical Creatures to consult on a case. Otherwise, she might have wondered if he existed outside of those Friday evenings.

From time to time, Hermione suspected that he was interested in her. It wasn't easy to tell, though since he was so coy, as a default. She knew he charmed the poor secretarial staff of his department whenever he needed a favour. Even when he rejected women at the pub, he did so in a playful, flirty manner. 

Hermione doubted any of the women he dismissed ever felt put out. So, even when he winked at her, or playfully kissed her fingers before bidding her farewell, it seemed to be par for the course of being in Draco’s orbit. The fact was that he never expressly made his feelings known, and Hermione wasn’t about to make an arse out of herself by asking him. She remained single and harboured an infatuation for her presumably unavailable friend. 

During his first year in the Auror Department, Draco was engaged to Astoria. It was before his friendship with Hermione began, but it was impossible not to hear about the relationship. Everyone - _read: Rita Skeeter -_ praised the match and Hermione could admit that they made a beautiful couple. They were often plastered on the cover of the _Prophet,_ and for all appearances, they seemed quite content. Hermione could remember that at the time she felt happy that Draco found someone to love him.

Even if they were no more than enemies turned strangers, she wished him well. Then, as quickly as it began, the engagement was called off.

To this day, Hermione didn't know what had come of his relationship with Astoria. She suspected that Astoria had broken his heart, and Draco was taking his time in moving on. He seemed to cringe whenever anyone mentioned her name. One time he and Hermione almost ran into the petite brunette, but Draco was quick to pull Hermione into an alleyway to avoid the other woman. The panic in his eyes was telling enough.

Thus, in consideration of his feelings, Hermione ignored her ever-growing feelings for him and accepted the friendship for what it was. He obviously enjoyed her company, and he understood that the two of them were intellectually well-matched. She felt the same. It was a pleasant revelation to find that without his prejudiced beliefs and cruel sneer, Draco was wonderful company. If friends were the only capacity in which they could exist, Hermione thought she might try to learn how to live with it.

Frankly, it was more than she could have ever hoped for, considering the nature of their relationship when they were children.

Still, pain bloomed in her chest whenever one of their other friends joked about Draco's luck with the women. There were rumours that flitted through the Ministry gossip mill, but those were easy to disregard. It was more difficult to maintain a blissful level of unawareness when his colleagues made poorly veiled references to his prowess. Further, it was even harder to ignore the jealousy that flowed through her whenever a beautiful woman made an overt pass at him on their nights out. She knew she was behaving so absurdly as if she had any right to ownership over him.

Thankfully, six months of friendship offered her countless opportunities to practice schooling her features and swallowing her unruly, ridiculous emotions. As it were, Hermione felt like she had the crush under control, for the most part. Sometimes an occasional flush crept across her cheeks when Draco smiled at her. There were still instances in which a pretty witch would fawn over him and Hermione had to bite her tongue to keep from lashing out. All she could say was that she was doing her best. 

That was when Harry came along to muck it all up with a case that required both their attention. Leave it up to her obtuse best friend to remain painfully oblivious to the torture Hermione subjected herself to by maintaining any sort of extended closeness to Draco.

Recent disappearances of werewolves were hardly enough to catch the public's attention. Few cared for the creatures, and many whispered of how it was good riddance that they were gone. Fewer werewolves meant less risk and less burden on the government. Hermione found herself incensed at the comments as if the Ministry dedicated more than a paltry budget to the care of magical creatures in general. 

Still, when _bodies_ of the missing werewolves began to appear, the story caught like wildfire. Luna had covered the story from the start in the rarely read Quibbler, but when Harry allowed her exclusive access to pertinent details of the case, the vultures descended. 

Several unique factors played a role.

The first was that the bodies were mutilated, with evidence of physical torture and significant injury. Interestingly enough, the causes of death were attributable to other werewolves. It wasn't unheard of for members of the species to skirmish or sometimes kill one another, especially during fights for dominance. However, it was rare for so many to die due to trauma inflicted by another werewolf. Once the hierarchy of a pack was established, the werewolves respected it. The majority of the wizarding population liked to believe that werewolves were little more than feral beasts. However, in reality, werewolves were loyal to their pack, and to a lesser extent, there was a sense of solidarity among members of their species.

The second factor that caused a stir was that the bodies were found still in their werewolf form. Even those found outside of the full moon cycle remained in animal-like bodies. It should have been impossible. 

Further investigation revealed traces of a potion that forced werewolves into a shifted state, negating the necessity for the moon. Another potion that was found in their systems was administered to heighten their aggression. It was suspected as the likely cause of the injuries the creatures sustained.

With this discovery, it became clear that there was only one Auror for the case. During his sentence, Draco had completed an accelerated mastery programme in Potions. Thus, it made sense for him to take the lead. 

As his friend, Hermione was thrilled that he was entrusted with such a high profile case. With Harry as the lead of the department, Draco received fair treatment. Success in solving the chain of crimes would earn him the more widespread respect in the community, that Hermione knew he deserved. It was a wonderful opportunity.

However, as the woman who was hopelessly and desperately in love with him, Hermione found that she was less thrilled when Harry approached her boss with a request for an inter-department collaboration. It made sense, of course. Considering the case was directly related to magical creatures, it was important for a representative from her department to be involved. Despite understanding the logic of the partnership, Hermione cursed her expertise in all matters related to werewolves. Why had she chosen to dedicate her time to that particular species?

Oh, right. 

It was in memory of Remus. In a hope that Teddy would have a better future. Still, reminding herself of those reasons did little to quell her anxiety when Hermione was informed of the decision for the entirety of the case. It wasn't because she wouldn't enjoy spending time with him.

She just knew from the start that the following months would be pure torture. Hermione wanted to respect him as Draco overcame the pain caused by the end of his previous relationship, or if he potentially didn’t return her feelings towards him. Yet, she knew that spending _more_ time with him would only fuel her infatuation. As Hermione expected, they worked together often, in close quarters. It soon became apparent that Draco and the case would consume all of her life entirely.

He began to grow more comfortable around her, as a result. When he slid his reading glasses on after a long day in the archives, she felt a steady thumping in her chest. There were times when he brought her favourite tea or met her for a night of research with dinner with a soft, private smile.

Hermione learned that Draco didn’t understand the concept of personal space. She thought that his arm on the back of _their_ bench at the pub was a function of comfort. Then, when they first started meeting at her modest apartment, she knew the couch wasn’t big enough for either of them to spread out. After all, she only had one couch and it was a small one. However, even when they spent the evening at _his_ townhome, with its many, spacious couches, he still chose the seat right next to her.

It was near impossible to concentrate on the studies and books, they read and reread, when his leg was pressed against hers.

As the case dragged on for months with few leads, she and Draco came to know each other in an intimate, special way. He could read her facial expressions and body language more accurately than most. She knew his order at the restaurants they ordered takeout from. They shared inside jokes. One particular instance gave her a glimmer of hope that maybe, he might see her as more than a friend, too.

It happened late one night when he was at her flat. After working tirelessly during Ministry business hours, she and Draco continued their work in a more comfortable location, as they often did. Hermione wasn't entirely sure how it happened. One minute they were silently sitting side by side, and the next he was tucking a curl behind her ear and leaning in. The roar of the Floo startled them apart right before his lips brushed hers. It was Harry, who needed Draco immediately, and the spell they had fallen under was broken. 

Draco didn't bring it up afterwards. 

Instead, he seemed to go out of his way to avoid her gaze or close proximity to her for nearly a week following the incident. Outside of the necessary interactions required for their partnership, Draco provided an endless stream of excuses as to why he wasn’t available to spend time with her. The only conclusion that Hermione could arrive at was that he regretted their almost-kiss. She didn't take it personally. 

Or, so she tried to tell herself for as long as she could. 

She _definitely_ took it personally, and may have even cried over it on a night, or two, or five. In the end, she set her feelings aside, for the sake of their friendship. After all, everyone moved on in their own time. Their interaction probably made him realise that he wasn't ready yet, or reminded Draco of all that he lost with Astoria.. 

Hermione shook herself from her pensive reflections, focusing instead on her irritation towards her partner. Honestly, if his rudeness in commandeering nearly their entire hotel room for the duration of the stakeout was any indication of how he was as a fiancé, maybe he deserved whatever Astoria dished out. Almost a week had passed since this phase of the assignment began, and Hermione was ready to pull her hair out.

It was like living with an overgrown child. For all his many winning qualities, Draco did not know how to clean up after himself. Hermione refused to act in the role of his mother or house-elf. Also, his interest with the television bordered on absurd. He seemed particularly fixated on survival shows, and action, thriller movies. It might not have been as bad if he at least agreed to watch the documentaries she enjoyed.

Huffing as she slipped back into the bathroom to change, Hermione performed several spells on her damp curls to ensure they would dry properly. While she could still hardly be bothered to perform beauty charms regularly, the charms she learned for her hair helped to tame her curls significantly. Instead of a monstrous nest of hair, the curls now draped down her back. The volume was evident, but much more under control. As the charms barely added more than five minutes to her nighttime routine, it was hard to justify _not_ doing them.

When she returned to the room once more, Draco's eyes were still glued to the little bright box. His fascination with the television began from the moment she explained it to him. Every free moment that wasn't spent doing his actual assignment was sacrificed to the endless options of programmes available to watch. Hermione plopped down on the bed beside him but made sure to leave enough room between them to remain respectful.

Picking up the Potions journal she left by the side of the bed, Hermione began to read as Draco pointed the remote at the television.

She tried to explain _countless_ times that he didn't have to wave the remote the way he did with his wand every time he wanted to change a channel. Yet, for all his intelligence, that piece of information hadn’t stuck. Hermione watched with bemusement as Draco flicked his wrist as he clicked the button to surf through the channels. Rather than allow him to catch her watching him, she turned her attention back to the document.

After what felt like infinite hours in the lab, she and Draco isolated the ingredients for the potions and created antidotes. When they finally made the breakthrough, it was one of the happiest moments of her life. Still, despite their accomplishment, the serums could still be improved on. Hermione would be damned before she watched television and relaxed instead of further researching.

Hermione had become fully engrossed in the detailed study she was reading about when a soft moan filled the room. Her eyes jumped to the television in shock to find what could only be described as a softcore film playing. When her gaze flew to Draco, she found him staring at the screen. The only indication of his shock was the remote dropping from his hand with a thud.

His eyes turned to meet hers, and a blush coloured his cheeks briefly before he coughed and regained his composure.

"Who knew Muggles could be so naughty?"

He smirked and arched a brow at her. Hermione immediately longed for the Draco of one minute ago, the one who was embarrassed at watching two people make love on the screen. She knew such films existed, of course, but she had never seen one. Leave it to the fates to ensure that her first exposure to pornographic films would include her friend, turned secret crush, turned partner. The cherry on top of the whole ordeal was her inability to leave. That didn’t mean she was going to lose her composure at her taunting.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. Don't act as if there aren't wizarding equivalents."

Draco ignored her and turned his attention back to the screen as the actor began to murmur in French.

"He's saying that he dreamt of being inside her for ages, that he wanted her for so long. Now that he has her, he'll never let go."

Hermione felt her breath catch. Try as she might, she couldn’t stop her eyes from flickering to watch the film. The man was hovering above the woman, pressing kisses to her jaw, neck, and chest. Another moan escaped the woman as she shifted in her lover's hold. The camera angle created a sensuous aesthetic, obscuring the details that might make the scene lewd.

Nevertheless, a fire sparked in Hermione's core as her eyes roved the planes of the man's naked body. It had been some time since she had been with anyone. Shortly her fascination with Draco began, she tried picking up a random Muggle at a bar, but it wasn't enough to scratch her itch. Her trusty vibrator carried her through more than a few orgasms since then, but it was always grey eyes that appeared behind closed lids. When she came, Hermione imagined his cock in place of the toy.

As the scene on the screen became more passionate, Hermione shifted in the bed. Her thighs rubbed together in an attempt to relieve the ache that began to build. Although she tried to be subtle about it, Draco was nothing if not perceptive.

"Does this turn you on, Granger?"

"It's a natural human reaction, Malfoy."

She turned to glare at him but found his expression mirrored how Hermione felt. His eyes were hungry as he studied the creamy skin of her bare legs. Maybe she should have worn more than a small pair of shorts, but the cooling unit in the corner was as rundown as the rest of the room. They were in the middle of an _especially_ hot summer. Her outfit of choice was practical for the situation.

Even now, in the shorts and a thin tank top, a bead of sweat rolled down her temple. He tore his gaze from her and distractedly glanced back at the screen.

"Now he's saying—"

"I speak French, you know."

"Oh."

Her eyes flickered down to his joggers where the outline of a prominent bulge was visible in the low light of the room. He caught her staring, but instead of smirking or making a snide remark, Draco swallowed thickly. Hermione wasn't sure how long they stayed frozen with their eyes locked on one another and the sounds of sex emitting from the television. It felt like hours, but it couldn’t have been more than a few minutes. Her throat started to dry. 

"Accio water bottle."

Hermione held out her hand and the bottle flew into her grasp with a crinkle. She shifted every bit of her attention into carefully unscrewing the lid, and drinking the water in long, slow gulps. She started when she noticed Draco still watching her from the corner of her eye. A rogue droplet of water slid down her chin to fall on her chest before it disappeared between her cleavage. Hermione could feel the heat of Draco’s gaze as he tracked the movement.

Tilting the bottle back down, she licked her lips and held it out to him in a silent offering. Without a word, Draco took it from her and drank, his eyes still locked on hers. When he drained the bottle he tossed it to the corner. His face was flushed and his chest rose and fell in harsh pants.

"Is it hot in here?" she asked.

Draco nodded. "I cast a cooling charm about an hour ago, but maybe it’s time for another."

His gaze fell to her lips. Though she didn’t intend it, Hermione’s eyes dropped to his mouth, also. His lips were a bright, rosy hue, and they still shined from the water. Before she realised what she was doing, she reached out to brush her thumb along his bottom lip. Afterwards, Hermione would tell herself that she did it because there was a stray droplet. Truthfully, she just wanted to see if his lips were as soft as they appeared.

She couldn’t tell if he desired her, or if he was simply aroused because of the film.

Turning towards him fully, Hermione decided to test her theory. Several strands of his pale blond hair had fallen across his face. Hermione reached out to push them back. Instead of pulling away, Draco leaned further into her touch as his eyes fluttered shut. Her fingers lightly traced a path across his cheekbones and jaw. His breathing became more laboured as the flush on his cheeks and neck darkened. When she pulled his lip down with her thumb, Draco released a soft sigh.

He shifted forward to close the distance, until his nose almost brushed hers. His eyes resembled a dark storm cloud – hypnotic, dangerous, and exhilarating. They stayed like that, as if in a stupor, neither daring to move.

Just like the time they almost kissed...

She didn’t know who broke first because the next thing she knew, Hermione was on her back beneath Draco’s lithe frame. His body pressed deliciously against hers. It took every bit of self-control not to rut her hips against him. She was so desperate for contact, so desperate for _him._ Draco kissed her jaw and neck, his tongue flicking out to sample her skin.

Yet, instead of descending to her chest, as the man onscreen did, Draco captured her earlobe between his teeth.

"Merlin, Granger, is this actually happening?"

Her name on his lips broke her daze, and Hermione tried to pull away with a start. She cursed herself for allowing herself to put them both in such a compromising position. Perhaps, their friendship might still be salvaged.

"I'm so sorry, Malfoy! I'm so, so sorry. Please don't think poorly—"

He cut her off with his lips against hers. "Wait. Why are you apologising?"

"I don't want you to think I'm taking advantage—"

"I'm the one on top of you, Granger. If anyone is taking advantage—"

"Positions hardly matter. The fact of it is, you're vulnerable—"

" _I'm_ vulnerable?" The look of shock on his face was evident.

"Well, yes! It hasn't been that long since Astoria broke up with you, and I would hate to try and capitalise when you're probably feeling very raw and exposed."

"Oh, Gods. Is that why you haven't responded to any of my advances? For the record, Granger, I was the one who called off the engagement. My parents arranged it to begin with, and while she's a nice enough girl, I wasn't interested in a loveless marriage with a witch only interested in my vaults. Besides, it's also been almost a year!"

Her mind had ceased to process after hearing of his 'advances.'

"Granger?" Draco snapped his finger in front of her face. "Granger!"

"A-Are you interested in me as more than friends?"

"Of course, I am, you silly witch. Have I not made that clear?"

Hermione shook her head and dropped her gaze. Draco cupped her chin and guided her eyes to meet his.

"I have been utterly besotted by you ever since you decided to give me a chance at being your friend. I’ve been putting every effort into making my intentions clear now. I thought that surely, you must know."

"I figured you were just being polite..."

"Have you noticed no one else is allowed to sit by me at the pub? Or, that I never take any of the women who hit on me home? How about the fact that I walk _you_ home every Friday?"

"I remarked on all those things to Harry shortly after we started spending time together. All he said was that you're courteous to all the women in your life. So, I assumed you did the same for any of the witches you're friends with."

"Fucking Potter. Dull, dense Potter. I could have had you like this for _months_ if it weren’t for that imbecile!" Draco growled, running a hand through his hair. "I’m sorry, Granger, I should have expressly stated my intent. But, I wasn’t sure if you were interested and I didn’t want to make an arse of myself—"

"You've wanted me, like _this_?"

Hermione brushed her fingers across his lips. They were so soft beneath her touch. His words should have been enough, but after many misunderstandings, she wanted to be clear.

"Yes, Merlin, yes."

"And Astoria?"

"As far as I know, neither of us are heartbroken in the slightest. I know what it looked like, but all our public appearances were just that. Last I heard she and Blaise are together now."

Hope grew, but there was still one more matter to clear up.

"I'm sorry to be _that_ girl, but is this just a release for you? I can handle it if all you’re looking for is a quick shag, but I'd like to know from the start."

"I'll take whatever you'll give me, Granger."

Her face blushed at the sincere proclamation, but now wasn’t the time to get into it.

"Hermione."

"What?"

"When we're like this," she gestured between them, "Call me, Hermione."

"Hermione." His throaty timbre sent a shiver down her spine. 

It was like music to her ears. She could listen to him call her name for a lifetime. Her thought began to race at all the future possibilities, until his teeth teased the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Hermione keened and suddenly, her mind was clear and focused only on him.

His lips left a trail of heat as he mouthed at the skin of her chest. Her back bowed off the bed as laved his tongue across her clothed nipple. Hermione wanted him to devour her. She longed to know what it felt like to be utterly consumed by him.

"You're so fucking perfect, Hermione." 

It was if he couldn’t stop saying her name, like he knew exactly what she wanted. Hermione moaned as long nimble fingers traced down the ladder of her ribs before gripping her hip. He squeezed the flesh there as he continued to murmur her praises against the warm skin of her breasts. His teeth nipped and marked her, only to be followed by his tongue tracing lazy patterns against her skin.

"Gods, I never thought you'd want me, too. It’s like a dream come true, to have you laid out so prettily beneath me. Your tits are just as lovely as I imagined—"

"Draco, stop teasing!"

He looked up at her, his pupils blown wide with lust. With a snarl, he ripped her shirt down the middle. She wasn’t wearing a bra. It wasn’t part of her plan. Hermione rarely wore bras around the apartment, and she wasn’t going to make herself uncomfortable through the duration of the stakeout solely for his benefit.

Judging by the way he was gazing at her exposed chest with darkened eyes, Hermione didn’t think he cared much. His mouth descended onto her bare nipple and she saw stars. He licked and nipped and teased it as his fingers kneaded her other breast. Her knickers were soaked with her arousal just from the way he teased the sensitive skin of her chest.

Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist, desperate for pressure against her cunt. The hand on her hip trailed down her thigh and pulled her leg higher against him. A low wail escaped her when his hips jerked forward to brush against her.

Then, the weight and heat of him were gone. Hermione opened her eyes in confusion, only to find his face was now hovering above her heat. She could smell the heady, thick scent of lust. Although she found it slightly embarrassing, Draco seemed to be revelling in it.

"I want to savour you. I just know you’ll taste sublime." His hot breath brushed against the wet fabric of her knickers and shorts. "Can I?"

"Please." 

It was barely more than a whimper, but Draco heard her clearly. His fingers hooked in the waistband of both her shorts and knickers, and soon she was entirely bare before him. Draco considered her with reverence and pure, unadulterated desire, as his hands settled on her thighs to spread her legs for him.

When his tongue dipped between her folds, Hermione shuddered with relief. It was a teasingly light touch, but she knew instinctively that he would take care of her. His lips soon found her clitoris, pursing around the sensitive bud as he alternated between teeth and tongue. He explored her, _studied_ her, and quickly, he knew all the ways to make her fall apart.

His tongue dipped into her cunt to sample her directly, and soon, he slipped a finger into her tight, wet heat. It was slow and tantalising. She immediately clenched around him.

"I always knew your cunt would be perfect. I’ve imagined my face buried between your thighs so many times. Still, you managed to surpass all my expectations."

The vibrations of his voice against her folds coursed through her.

"You're so damn wet for me, love. I can't wait to feel your sweet little cunt around my cock. Will you let me fuck you? Or, will you take charge and use me for your pleasure? Either way, as long as I’m inside you I’ll die a happy man."

Another finger joined the first as he continued to pump in and out of her.

Hermione whimpered. "Please, I want to feel you inside me."

"I can't believe Hermione Granger is begging for my cock. Do you know how long I’ve waited to hear those words from your pretty, plump lips? Do you know how sexy you are right now?" 

A loud groan erupted from the back of his throat as his fingers sped up.

"I'll be sexier when you're buried in my cunt," she growled.

His mouth and fingers still felt divine, but she needed more.

"Patience," Draco said with a low chuckle. "You’re so damn tight. I don’t want to hurt you."

Despite his assurances, he withdrew his fingers shortly. Hermione whined at the loss of sensation, but he swallowed her whimpers as his mouth slotted against hers. 

With Draco covering her body with his own once more, she had little room for complaints. When his fingers slid back inside her, he curled his hand so that the cool metal of his signet ring lightly rubbed against her clitoris with every thrust.

Although the pressure was gentle, Hermione could feel the intricate details engraved into the metal as it seared his mark into her skin. It was as if he was branding her, claiming her as his own. Her cunt pulsed at the thought. If this was what it felt like to be his, Hermione never wanted anything else.

The weight of his larger frame radiated warmth and comfort. Hermione twined her arms around his waist to pull him close to her. He covered her entirely, and being enveloped by Draco felt like coming home. She poured months of longing for him into her kiss. Her tongue dipped into his mouth to sample the intoxicating taste of her arousal on his tongue.

Desperation and desire crashed through her in waves. She rolled her hips to meet his hand, and true to his word, Draco allowed her to use him. Hermione wanted him so badly it hurt and as she chased her pleasure on his fingers and palm, she knew nothing else would satisfy her the way Draco did.

Her hand blindly reached for her wand so she could rid him of his clothes. Once it was skin against skin, Draco lost all semblance of restraint. When her hand wrapped around his length, a low, needy groan spilled from bruised lips. Hermione was instantly addicted to the sound.

She wasn't even able to enclose his girth between her fingers and thumb entirely, but Draco made it seem as though it was the best experience of his life. Swiping her thumb across the tip, Hermione used his arousal to aid her movements. With both hands, she began to slide up and down his shaft. As she held his thick and heavy cock in her grasp, Hermione understood why he was so insistent on preparing her. 

The anticipation of being filled by him caused her to shiver. His teeth brushed against her lower lip before he pulled it between his own and sucked at it. She was focused on the tight, twisting strokes along his length, Draco concentrated on her pleasure. When his fingers brought her to her peak, and she fell apart, Draco was there to catch her. He watched her intently as the aftershocks of the orgasm lit every nerve in her body.

"You're so fucking beautiful."

Another kiss brushed against her lips, but it was soft and gentle. Unlike the ravenous, insistent kisses from before, he now seemed resolved to memorise the exact shape of her mouth, lips, and tongue. When he had thoroughly stolen her breath and her ability to think clearly, Draco pulled away.

"Are you ready for me?"

Hermione nodded.

Vaguely she heard as he cast a contraception charm. Hermione was grateful that one of them was in the right state of mind to tend to such necessities. All she could focus on was the way he slid his erection through her folds. She wondered briefly how she managed to deprive herself for so long. Every time the head of his cock bumped against her clitoris, Hermione felt dizzy with pleasure.

"Please," she said. 

It was a whispered prayer, one that he was ready to answer.

Draco slowly began to push into her, and it took everything in her not to cry out. She didn’t want him to think that she wasn’t desperate to have him inside her. Still, despite all of his attention, the initial stretch pinched as her cunt tried to accommodate him. Hermione winced slightly at the intrusion, only to find his lips on hers immediately. His hips paused in place as he kissed her deeply. She was sure it must be hurting him to remain poised like that, but Draco didn't move any further. He only cared about her comfort.

"Relax," he said softly. _"Relax, Hermione."_

Snaking his thumb between their bodies, Draco strummed gently at her clitoris as his lips slotted back against hers. His tongue slid along the seam of her mouth and when she granted him entrance, it met hers in a slow, languorous dance.

"You're doing so well," he continued. "My beautiful, perfect witch."

Her velvet walls clenched around him at the praise and Draco groaned into her mouth. She was ready. She wanted more. She wanted _all_ of him. She knew it was up to her to take it. Draco would follow her lead. Hermione locked her legs behind his bum and guided Draco to bury more of his cock inside her. 

His forehead rested against hers as he inhaled and exhaled slowly. Both focused on and adjusted to the overwhelming sensations as he slid further and further until he was finally _fully_ sheathed within her.

"Hermione, look at me."

She hadn't realised her eyes were pinched shut.

Grey eyes locked with brown ones as he gently began to thrust into her. What she saw in his eyes caused her breath to stutter. He looked at her with adoration, and reverence, and devotion, and…

A spike of pleasure built in the base of her spine and rippled throughout every nerve in her body. Draco shifted her legs to rest on his shoulders, and the change in position caused her to cry out his name. His hips nestled against her bottom as he ground against her. He plucked her nipple and pinched it between his fingers, before folding over her so that his mouth could latch onto her neck. It was an overwhelming explosion of sensations. 

There was nothing that could surpass it. She could only hope he felt the same.

When her cunt adjusted to his cock, Draco began to thrust his cock in earnest. Her legs slid back to wrap around his waist as a hand engulfed both of hers. He threaded her fingers through hers and pinned her hands above her head. With his other arm, Draco supported his weight as he fucked her as if his life depended on it.

The head of his erection brushed against a sensitive spot within her with every shift of his hips and Hermione couldn't stop the screams of ecstasy that spilled from her. It was unintelligible aside from the sound of his name. She cried out for him again and again as he pounded his hips against hers. He so thoroughly filled her. All that existed was him.

Draco’s lips and teeth teased her breasts as he left reminders on her skin of his presence. Even if he hadn’t, there was no way she would forget their coupling.

Further, Hermione knew she could cover the marks left by his teeth and lips and tongue the following morning, she had no intention of doing so. She would wear them with pride. No matter what their future held, at that moment, Draco was hers. As his fingers moved to dig into her hips, she found herself hoping that there would also be impressions of his hands in the morning. She wanted to be marked by him.

When she leapt over the edge into the inky abyss of ecstasy for a second time, Draco followed. The clenching of her cunt was met by the pulsing of his cock as he filled her with his seed. The husky groan of her name sounded like a supplication, a plea for salvation. It was if his entire world revolved around her. His lips moulded to hers and his tongue invaded her mouth, and Hermione readily surged to meet him.

As they lay wrapped in each other's arms, Hermione thought she might be perfectly content to stay this way forever. It wasn't until the buzzing of his wand alerted them to a breach in the wards that reality came crashing down on her.

Draco jumped at the interruption, his head whipping to look over his shoulder. With a bit of wandless magic, he began the recording device perched in the window. Then, he pressed a kiss to her forehead, each of her eyes, her nose, and finally her lips.

He leapt from the bed and scrambled for his clothes. Once his trousers hung low on his hips, he started for the window before turning to flash Hermione a final, boyish smirk.

"As soon as this is over, I’m taking you out."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sweetestsorrows), [Tumblr](https://sweetestsorrows.tumblr.com/), and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/sweetest_sorrows/).


End file.
